


Wishes (Are Only Granted in Fairy Tales)

by Ellory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Death Eaters, Death Wish Magic, F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Never Repost My Work Anywhere, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory
Summary: Lady Helaina Potter has always believed in fairy tales. If magic is real, and fairy tales have magic in them, then fairy tales must be real too.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black/FEMALE Harry Potter
Comments: 75
Kudos: 795





	Wishes (Are Only Granted in Fairy Tales)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).

> By necessity, a few quotes are taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

Helaina Potter always believed in fairy tales. How could she believe otherwise? Magic lived inside her, flowed from her wand as she spoke magic words, and made the impossible possible. And since every fairy tale contained magic in it, it only made sense that fairy tales were also real. Hadn’t she outflown a dragon? Hadn’t she talked with ghosts? Hadn’t she met goblins? Hadn’t she seen leprechauns and veela at the Quidditch World Cup?

It was this belief,  _ fairy tales are real, _ to which Helaina clung with all her might as she stared down at the Snitch Headmaster Dumbledore had left her in his will.

_ I open at the close. _

Helaina brought the Snitch closer to her lips and whispered a lie, “I am about to die.” 

The Snitch opened to reveal the Resurrection Stone. Helaina pulled it free with numb, shaking fingers. Finally, after almost two years of hunting, she held the solution in her hand. The final piece was hers at last.

She wrapped the Invisibility Cloak more tightly around herself and marched into the Forbidden Forest. 

Voldemort didn’t know yet, but she had won. Victory was hers. 

He wouldn’t live long enough to regret it.

_ “Point me Voldemort.” _

Helaina followed her holly wand over huge roots and past the clearing where she had watched a unicorn die at Voldemort’s hands in first year. She heard a few people bumbling about in the underbrush, but didn’t stop to see who or why. At this point, nothing mattered more than standing in front of Voldemort and ruining everything he had worked for with a few simple words. 

If  _ either must die at the hand of the other, _ it would be him. 

Helaina would avenge her parents and make them proud. 

“Why isn’t she here yet?” 

She recognized that voice. It belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, the only person who had ever inspired her to cast the Cruciatus Curse. Helaina’s only regret was that she hadn’t used the Killing Curse instead.

Helaina squeezed the Resurrection Stone so tightly that she knew she would have an enormous bruise on her palm later. 

“What’s taking her so long? Doesn’t she care about saving her little friends?”

“Do you think she ran?”

“No, brat’s too much of a Gryffindor. She’ll die at our Lord’s hands and the House of Potter will die with her.”

_ Not likely. _

Helaina snuck forward until she was at the edge of a clearing filled with Death Eaters. Voldemort stood at the far end, ugly as ever, holding the wand that was  _ rightfully _ hers. 

The Elder Wand.

Helaina opened the Invisibility Cloak and stuck out her hand, wordlessly Summoning the wand that owed her allegiance. It ripped itself from Voldemort’s hand, flew across the clearing, and landed in the same hand in which she held the Resurrection Stone.

“My Lord!”

“What happened?”

Helaina lowered the hood of the Invisibility Cloak. 

“Potter!”

She grinned then, a vicious grin. When several Death Eaters flinched away from her, she laughed. It was not a nice laugh. If she had heard it from anyone else’s lips, it probably would have terrified her. 

She held the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone aloft and said, “I  _ Wish _ that every uncoerced loyal follower of Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead.” 

Bodies collapsed to the ground in unison, leaving only Voldemort and, interestingly enough, the Malfoys alive.

Voldemort’s scarlet eyes went wide and his white skin paled further.

“I  _ Wish,” _ Helaina said savagely, “that Tom Marvolo Riddle and his remaining Horcruxes”—she sidestepped the wandless fireballs her threw at her—“would die.” 

Helaina collapsed to her knees. A scream tore from her throat as agony lanced through her head. Blood sprayed from her forehead for several long seconds, and then abruptly stopped.

When Helaina looked up, her whole body shaking from the echoes of pain, Voldemort was on the ground. Dead. Finally, finally dead. 

It was done.

Her legs trembled, but that didn’t stop her from standing. Helaina had waited almost two years for this day. All three of the Deathly Hallows were in her grasp. Everything she had suffered to get here was worth that reward.

“Merlin, she did it,” Lucius Malfoy said. 

He looked awful.

Narcissa Malfoy had a hand over her mouth as she stared at Helaina. She seemed on the edge of fainting, pale and shaky. Helaina almost didn’t catch the words that were muffled by Narcissa’s hand. 

“Ignotus Peverell.”

Helaina smirked and recited,  _ “Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.” _

It had taken a while for Helaina to figure out all the clues and nuances. That was true for all the best fairy tales. What is the equal of Death?  _ Death. _ And when one of Peverell Blood, being equal to Death, became its Master? Well . . . Death could never claim said person. 

Helaina was  _ never _ going to die.

Narcissa curtsied so deeply that her knees almost touched the ground. 

“The appropriate title, Lady Peverell?”

Lucius knelt beside his wife as Helaina answered, “High Lady of Eternal Death.”

“Thank you. Thank you.  _ Thank you!” _ Narcissa sobbed.

The gratitude was so sincere that it made Helaina uncomfortable. Because while she appreciated that her actions had freed the Malfoys and Wizarding Britain from Voldemort’s reign of terror, her motives weren’t altruistic. Every single one was selfish.

“Why don’t you head up to Hogwarts? I’m sure Draco would be pleased to see you are safe and well.”

Lucius lurched to his feet and caught Narcissa as she sagged against him. 

“Draco’s alive?”

Morgana, what had Voldemort put the Malfoys through that they couldn’t even feel the familial bond they had with their own son? 

“Yes. He’s alive and mostly unharmed. He saved my life in Malfoy Manor. I returned the favor. We’re even now.”

Helaina glanced back in the direction she had come.

“Thank you,” Lucius rasped. “If there’s anything you ever need,  _ anything at all, _ I’m your wizard, Lady Peverell.”

“As you say, Lord Malfoy.”

Helaina stared down at the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone, hardly daring to believe they were real. The last two years had dragged on like an eternity as she did everything in her power to locate them. She finally had them all. The Deathly Hallows. 

Now she could—Helaina Disapparated. 

Destination. Determination. Deliberation.

Without a care for the countless alarms that were surely sounding, for she had magically forced her way through the wards of the Ministry of Magic and Department of Mysteries, Helaina appeared in the Death Chamber. 

She trembled as she walked up to the dias that held the Veil; her eyes burned as she said, “I  _ Wish _ for the Veil of Death to return Sirius Orion Black to me in the World of the Living.”

Sirius stepped out of the Veil, tenderness in his eyes as he stared at her. He looked exactly as he had in the photographs Helaina had of her parents’ bonding ceremony: young and carefree, all the damage of Azkaban stripped from him and his magic. 

It was only right as he would be her lord and, thus, immortal with her.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as Helaina grasped his hand. She trembled.

“The last time we talked about it, you told me to wait. You told me to make sure it was love and not a crush. You asked me to wait and see what happened. I d-did what you asked, Sirius. I w-waited. I swear it’s not a c-crush. I love you. Please don’t make me w-wait anymore.”

Sirius swept Helaina up in his arms and kissed her as if it were the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his immortal life. 

“Merlin,  _ no. _ Never. I’ll never ask you to wait again. I swear I never meant to break your heart, Helaina. I would  _ never  _ leave you on purpose.”

He embraced her fiercely. 

“I know,” replied Helaina. “I know you didn’t intend to leave me. That’s what made the separation bearable.” 

Morgana, if Sirius had left on purpose, after asking her to wait. . . . 

Helaina shuddered. The thought was intolerable. She never wanted to part from him.

Helaina felt several magical signatures racing towards them, surely the Unspeakables coming to investigate the breach in the wards. She didn’t want to risk Side-Along Apparition with Sirius, not through the many layers of wards in the Ministry. 

However, Sirius was still a wanted wizard. To the best of her knowledge, the Kiss-on-Sight order still stood. Helaina had been too busy drowning in grief to clear his name, and then too busy fighting the war. 

Now that she had vanquished Voldemort, clearing Sirius’s name would be simple. Yet, she wouldn’t risk his life until the matter was thoroughly explained. The last thing she needed was an antsy Auror or Unspeakable to fire curses at him, thinking to protect her from her  _ parents’ betrayer.  _

Helaina didn’t want forever with his soulless body.

“Transform!” she ordered. 

Sirius Transformed into Padfoot. The top of his black head almost reached her shoulder. He was a muscular, massive beast.

The door to the Death Chamber opened. Eight wizards and three witches entered, wands brandished threateningly. As one, they froze. 

Helaina imagined she and Sirius made an intimidating sight: the Veil fluttering behind them, Helaina wearing or holding the Deathly Hallows—of which the Unspeakables were sure to be aware—with Sirius at her side as a massive Grim.

“We’ll be leaving now,” Helaina said. “If you’re smart, you won’t try to stop us.” 

She stepped down from the dias, pleased when the Unspeakables parted to let her and Sirius through.

“My Lady?”

“Hmm?”

“He’s dead?”

Helaina glanced over her shoulder and grinned like a conqueror remembering her foe’s demise. “Voldemort? Oh yes. And he won’t be coming back this time.”

“And the Grim?”

She spun around to face the speaker head-on. Her robes fanned out dramatically around her. 

_ “Mine,” _ she bit out, her tone brooking no argument.

“As you say, my lady,” was the instant reply.

Sirius chuffed beside her and laid on the floor. 

With a joy thrumming through her veins, Helaina relived one of the few memories she had from before her parents were murdered. She threw her leg over Padfoot’s back and clenched the fur at the ruff of his neck. 

Wild laughter spilled from her mouth as he jumped to his feet and raced down the corridor.

As they made their way through the Ministry, people screamed and leapt aside. Nobody tried to stop them.

Helaina stretched forward and hugged Sirius. 

“I’m never letting you go.” 

She smiled all the wider when Sirius barked his agreement, then laughed as a witch fainted at the sound. 

_ “You’re mine now.” _

Helaina had always believed in fairy tales, and she didn’t mind at all that hers was Grim.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Wishes (Are Only Granted in Fairy Tales)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712504) by [Kaister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister)


End file.
